A Shiny Journey
by Leaftehfur
Summary: After a horrifying event at Nimbasa City, a young Cinccino named Shiny settles on a Journey with no objective at all.
1. Prologue - Tragedy at Nimbasa

"_Hello, as nobody of you know, im Leafthefur, a boy who is DAMN curious about the world around us and stuff, I get artist blocks and writer blocks very frequently, so im sorry if I don't publish any chapters of this story.. Anyways, enjoy this 'prologue' and stuff, thanks."_

_'Yeah, this is happening!'_

* * *

**_A Shiny Journey – Prologue_**

This is a story of a young Pokemon named Shiny (The Pokemon itself isn't shiny though, it's just her name), which is a Cinccino, she traveled along with her trainer Luz since she was just an egg, they have been in rough battles like Gym Leaders or even fights against the legendary Pokemon Regigigas.

This story settles in Unova, a region popular for its huge cities and diverse landscape, but right now, we'll focus on Nimbasa City..

Luz and Shiny were in Nimbasa's amusement park, queing for two entrance tickets for the new ride called _The Milenium Tower _which is large enough for people to see the Millennium_ Comet_, a comet that is only seen seven days every thousand years.

-Finally, it's our turn Shiny!- said Luz, Shiny jumped to the receptionist table happy as usual -Here you go gals, you must be lucky, those were the two last tickets for the millennium tower- said the receptionist, Shiny and Luz were surprised -See Shiny? I told you that waking up early was a good idea, we will be able to see the millennium comet tonight!- Shiny jumped in happiness and ran to the tower's entrance -Hey Shiny, wait for me!- said Luz which was running to the entrance too to catch up with Shiny. Meanwhile at the reception there was another person who wants to buy a ticket -At least, can I get a ticket please?- he said -Sorry brother, that lady took the last tickets- said the receptionist -What!? You must be kidding! Please tell me you're just kidding!- -I'm sorry, but sadly i'm not kidding- The man was depressed that he couldn't see the comet so he went to sit on a bench -I traveled all the way from Johto just to see the comet.. But what happens? There are no more entrance tickets.. It was that girl's fault.. She must pay for what she has done to me- He stood up and released his Pokemon, Sneasel from its pokeball -Sneasel, we got work to do-

**Meanwhile at the tower**

-Wow the sky is beautiful today, we will also be able to see the Comet today, this day couldn't be any better- said Luz hugging her partner Shiny, who was looking at the sky like if it was a mine full of small sparkly diamonds, when suddenly -Whoa wait, look! The sky is getting cloudy all of a sudden- the sky was being covered in clouds which was bad because people wouldn't be able to see the comet, everyone was worried but then the lead engineer of the tower talked -Don't worry people, we knew today was going to be cloudy and thats why we built this tower, please sit and hold on tight!- everyone sat down on special seats and the engineer used a lever -I don't think that's doing somethi- woah what's going on?- said Luz, the tower then was shaking, people then realized that it was elevating to the skies -Calm down everyone, this baby's safer than a dude protecting his home from a horde of pokezombies with a pan, which means that this baby's 100% secure- said the engineer, Luz was trying to calm down while Shiny was scared, crying and screaming.

Two minutes later the tower stopped from elevating, people then realized that they were above the clouds, Shiny stopped screaming -Wow look at that Shiny, we're above the clouds!- Shiny then jumped to the Tower's edge to see the clouds, she was amazed -Doesn't it looks great? It looks like we could walk on them!- said Luz, it looked like Shiny wanted to jump to feel the clouds, but she knew it was a bad idea.

Five minutes later of gazing the stars, the engineer spoke up -Ladies and Gentleman, we're about to see the comet in no more than five minutes!- everyone was happy knowing that.

Meanwhile inside the tower, there was a man dressed in black with a Sneasel, the same man that couldn't buy his tickets, he was really sad almost crying -Alright Sneasel, i'll distract the guards, you go find the escape pods, when you find them deploy them except for the one next to the motor room, after that, DESTROY the motor. Got it?- said the man, Sneasel nodded and ran to the motor room -Those fools, and that girl, will pay for this, not being able to fly tonight because that stupid Law of Archeops, and we can't see the comet from the grou because of this stupid cloudy weather.. That 'lucky' girl won't be so lucky tonight- he then laughed a bit and went to distract the guards.

Luz and Shiny were waiting for the comet to show up in 30 seconds.

Luz yawned -I'm getting sleepy, but I wont sleep tonight, we're gonna see the comet all night, right Shiny?- said Luz, Shiny was almost sleeping, but then she woke up in an instant nodding like a military soldier, Luz giggled and hugged Shiny -By the way Shiny, do you know what we also celebrate today?- Shiny shaked her head -Silly, our anniversary! We met two years ago on this day!- Shiny was shocked -Haha, yeah, tonight is a special night Shiny, we got a beautiful clear look at the stars and we'll be able to see the comet! The best part of this is that i'm spending this time with you- Shiny was almost crying of happines just like Luz -Alright ladies and gentlemen, we should be able to see the comet in ten seconds!- said the Engineer, everyone was happy and were counting down like if it was going to be a new year -Three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YE- I meant, happy.. millennium comet? I don't know how to call this but happy night anyways!- said Luz, Shiny was just gazing at the comet.

Suddenly the tower began to shake again, people were worried and scared -Uh oh, everyone calm down, we're having technical difficulties, please remain in your seats at all costs- said the engineer, he then realized that they were falling from the skies, going to crash in Nimbasa, one of his workers ran to him and said that the motor was badly damaged, there was no way to stop the tower from crashing -This can't be happening, who could have done such thing.. EVERYONE It seems that someone damaged our Engine and we're going to crash on Nimbasa, please calm down and hurry to the escape po- He was interrupted by another one of his workers -Sir! There are no escape pods! Someone deployed them all!- -What?! No.. This can't be happening, this can't be happening!- Everyone was scared, there was no way to stop the tower from crashing to the city, which means that everyone aboard was going to die -Today is our anniversary.. Our first and our last one..- said Luz crying, Shiny ran to the edge of the tower and saw a huge lake, she ran to Luz and tried to drag her to the edge -W-what are you doing Shiny?- Luz then saw the lake and had the same idea as Shiny, which was to jump to the water and survive the crash, they then got ready to jump -Alright Shiny, here we go, we're really close to the ground so here we go.. One.. Two.. Three! JUMP!- Shiny rapidly jumped, Luz was going to jump but someone accidentally dragged Luz, making her fall to the other side instead of the lake -WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! SHINY!- It was too late for her to jump..

The Tower crashed into Nimbasa.

Over 70 people, including Luz died in the inccident.

Shiny was alive though, she landed on the lake, which turned out to be the Ocean. Shiny was unconscious floating in the water, the quakes that the tower caused made her to float to another place instead of Nimbasa..

She was all alone, floating unconscious on the open sea, the only things that can happen now is that some Water Pokemon eat her, or she wakes up and finds land..

_**End of the Prologue**_

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading this.. thing.. Honestly I didn't had any ideas for a plot, sure I wanted to use Cinccino as the protagonist but I didn't want to just make it appear from nowhere, so I just added that 'Nimbasa Tower' thing or something and boom, this happened. So thanks for reading, please comment what you think of this prologue/chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 1 - Memory issues

"_Since there are no more humans, Pokemon will talk in a way we can understand (In English) so enjoy!"_

_**A Shiny Journey – Chapter 1**_

**6 Hours after the incident**

After 5 hours of floating on the ocean, Shiny finally arrived on a beach but she didn't wake up, she was still unconscious for another hour.

One hour later she finally woke up -Ugh.. W-where am I.. What happened?- she said, she looked around -I'm in.. A beach? But I should be at.. Millennium Tower! Luz! I need to go back to Nimbasa, but first I gotta figure out where am I, and why im here- she nodded and began to walk around trying to find friendly Pokemon or a town so she can get some information. After another hour of walking, she found a town -A town! I must go there- she quickly ran to it and saw a bunch of people, they were in some kind of ceremony, there were a lot of lights, food and kids and pokemon playing together -W-wow, this place is pretty- She then saw a Plusle and a Minun talking next to a fountain of cheese and ran to them -Um excuse me, do you know where Nimbasa City is? Im lost and I have no idea how I got there- the two cheering pokemon were confused, like if they saw something that they have never seen -Say Plusle, what is that thing?- asked the Minun -I don't know, maybe a gray Zigzagoon?- said the Plusle -W-what? Are you two blind? I'm a Cinccino- -Cin...what? Minun, I think this Zigzagoon has problems- -Yeah, lets go tell our human about this thing!- Plusle nodded and they both ran to their trainer -T-this place is giving me the creeps.. Maybe I should better get out of he- Shiny was interrupted, the trainer of the siblings (Minun and Plusle) walked to Shiny -Wow, a Cinccino! I haven't seen one of those since I left Unova to live here, actually there isn't any Cinccino and/or Minccino around here, it would be nice to have some Pokemon in our little town!- the dude took out a Pokeball from his bag, Shiny wasn't worried, she knew it wasn't going to work because she already had a trainer and a pokeball, the man used the Pokeball on her -At least this isn't gonna, wait what?! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!- said Shiny, she struggled to leave the Pokeball, and she did it -Oh man, it didn't work, well I guess we'll have to battle her- said the man, Shiny was scared, she didn't knew what to do since Luz always told Shiny what to do in battles so she just ran away -Oh no, you won't get away from me, go Mightyena!- the man sent the Mightyena to get Shiny.

Shiny was running away the fastest she could, she knew that she was being chased by a Mightyena, after a minute it started to rain -I.. I didn't want this!- she said while she was still running -Why did the pokeball.. work? I do have a Pokeball.. And a.. trainer!- she was exhausted from running from the Mightyena, but it was still chasing her so she didn't stop running -I.. I can't run anymore.. It's no use..- she tripped with a small stone -Please.. Let.. Let me go..- she said to the Mighyena -Master ordered to bring you back to the town, he wants to catch you, so we all can be friends!- said the Mightyena -But you don't get it.. I have a trainer.. I must go back.. To Nimbasa...- she was almost crying -First of all, what the heck is a Nimbasa? And if you had a trainer, why Master could get you inside his Pokeball?- -I.. I-i don't know!- -Well, by seeing your face, it tells me you aren't lying and that you have a problem, I guess i'll let you go and try to tell Master that you fell of a cliff or something- -B-but I didn't fell of a cli- Mightyena started pushing Shiny to a cliff edge, he wanted to make her fall down -W-what are you.. Doing?!- Shiny tried to move, but she was so tired that she couldn't move at all -A favor, this cliff is called _The Amnesia Wall_\- said the Mightyena, he was a bit worried about something -W-why?- -It is said that there's a cave on the bottom of this cliff, a Pokemon called Kirlia lives in there, she **IS **kind of very territorial so she erases the memories of invaders and then teleports them far far away, if you lose your memory, you won't have to worry about your problems, it seems we reached the edge, get ready for a long fall- Shiny was crying -W-wait no! I-i don't want to lose my- She was interrupted as the Mightyena pushed her off the cliff, the only thing she could do is scream and cry -I hope you forgive me someday- the Mightyena just ran back to the town.

Moments later, Shiny landed in a spring next to a Cave -W-well, im glad there was water down there.. I better drink some and- Shiny was interrupted -And who are **you?**\- Shiny freaked out for a moment, she turned around and saw Kirlia -I-i am S-shiny, Im just looking f-for Nimba- While Shiny was still talking, Kirlia eyes turned pink, she was ready to use Psystrike -Any last words cutie?- said Kirlia, Shiny looked around at the pink-looking floating stones -W-wait! I'm ju- She was interrupted again -Enough- said Kirlia then she used Psytrike on Shiny, she got really injured -I'm sorry lad, but this is **MY **territory, i'll do this qucikly- -P..please.. Wait... wait..- she because unconscious, Kirlia used a move that only she knew, Shadow Dimmension, which has a chance to improve the opponent stats by 50% but erarses their memories -There we go, now I gotta get rid of this mess- She used Teleport, she knew Cinccinos were from Unova so she teleported her to White Forest.

**Two hours later at the top of a tree in White Forest..**

-Uh.. What.. I feel dizzy- Shiny woke up with no clue of what happened -Huh? W-where am I?- she was scared -Why.. Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything but my name?- she slowly walked around till she fell of the tree on water -Eeh this blue thing is cold.. What is it..? Can I.. drink it?- she became speechless for some seconds and drank some water -This feels good, but what is it?- she got out of the small pond she was in, then she looked around and saw a bunch of Patrat looking at her -Uh.. Hello?- nobody said a word in a minute, until another Patrat came from behind Shiny and tied her with ropes, she instantly noticed, she tried to struggle but nothing seemed to work -W-what are you guys doing? L-let me go- the Patrats didn't say a word, they pushed Shiny to a hidden hole behind the local Pokemon Center.

After being pushed into a hole, Shiny was carried to a cell-like hole inside a hole that's inside the hole that the Patrats pushed her in (?) _ What can I do now.. I have several questions like who am I exactly? Or how and why am I here? If this is where I live, why I don't know anything? _Shiny sat down and began to cry a little _I just hope those strange creatures release me from this place.. It's creepy.. _After some time of crying and thinking, Shiny saw a light above the little cell she was in -Ya' got a partner, don't play dirty 'ya gals- said a Patrat that was next to the hole, he also threw another Pokemon to the hole Shiny was in, but she didn't knew what it was so she just walked back slowly -D-don't hurt.. me, p-please- the other Pokemon stood up, it was a young Emolga -That fall hurt my tail.. Huh?- said the Emolga she turned back and saw a Cinccino -Wow, a Cinccino.. I have never seen one- -Cin..what? S-sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about- she still was a bit scared -Uh.. Are you okay? I clearly see you're a Cinccino- -I.. I'm just Shiny, I don't know what that Cinccino thing is- the Emolga started to worry a bit -You are a Cinccino but you still don't know what a Cinccino is? You're kind of weird..- Shiny looked at her hands -I'm sorry.. I just don't seem to know anything.. I don't know what I am, or why im here, or HOW im here..- ..again, she was crying a bit -Hm.. It seems like you have a serious case of Amnesia..- the Emolga sat down next to Shiny -Do you remember something? Anything?- Shiny sat dawn next to the Emolga -Nope.. The only thing I remember is my name, Shiny- -Shiny.. I'll remember that! My name's Light- Shiny was shocked to hear that name -Light? Light..- Shiny started to feel a bit dizzy -Shiny? Does that name ring a bell? Shiny?- Shiny suddenly fell asleep -Shiny? Shiny.. She must be tired, a good rest will definitely help her.

_Light.. Why does that name sounds so familiar.. But even if I knew that answer, there are still many more questions unanswered.. Who am I? Why am I here? How did I get here? Why can't I remember anything? I better stop thinking so much.. _

_I hope Light stays with me.._

**End of Chapter 1**

_Well I guess that's it, i'm thinking of making a quarter part of this story a little sad. Why? Because I was literally listening to 'Sea Bottom Segue' song from Sonic: Lost World while I was writing this, well thanks for reading! Please leave your opinions 'bout this fan fiction!_


End file.
